1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a light emitting diode (LED) device and a LED lamp using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a LED device comprising a protection component disposed in a way that none of the sides thereof is parallel or perpendicular to an extending direction of the lead frame of the LED device, as well as a LED lamp using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) may comprise a protection component. The protection component and the LED chip are connected in parallel so as to provide a current vent path when a reverse surge occurs.
If the protection component is disposed in the receiving portion of a LED device as the LED chip, the protection component may absorb a part of the light and deteriorate the luminous efficiency of the LED device. One approach for resolving this problem is embedding the protection component in the housing. With such disposition, the light emitted from the LED chip will not reach the protection component, so that the protection component will not absorb the light and deteriorate the luminous efficiency of the LED device. In the manufacturing process of such a LED device, the protection component is typically disposed on a frame, the housing embedding the protection component then is formed by way of plastic injection or the like.
In a conventional LED device, the protection component is disposed with a side parallel to a side of the frame. However, with such arrangement, the plastic material ejected at a high speed and high temperature may collide with the protection component and damage the conductive adhesive bonding the protection component on the frame, and further make the protection component fail. In addition, since the flow of the plastic material is resisted by the protection component, the yield rate of modeling LED device products will decrease.